The Change of a Person
by Nan203
Summary: When a ninja girl comes to Konoha, the village is about to get a big surprise. Who is this girl? How is she like Naruto? She is Tsunade's daughter. WHAT! SHE'S TSUNADE'S DAUGHTER? How is this possible? Can she bring Sasuke back to the village?
1. Prologue

I don't own naruto but I do own the OC's.

This my start of a big story of Naruto, Sasuke, Nomi(my OC), and the rest of the Naruto cast.

* * *

The Meeting of Chance

It was looking to be a wonderful day as the sun slowly rose over the trees. The village was beginning to wake up and start its usual routine. As usual you can get for a village full of ninjas. Of course, it just so happened that a very unusual ninja was coming straight to the village with hopes of finding what she lost. Konoha village didn't know that this ninja would turn it upside down but be the best person to fix and create a better way of life.

* * *

Sorry its short but I don't want to give away to much of the story. Please Review. I hope this was a good start.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my Naruto story. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

The Meeting of Chance 

Chapter 1

The guards were quiet as the day started. The forest beyond the village gate was silent. Ninjas were practically crawling from this village. One ninja, not of the village was slowly making her way to the village gate. Blond hair that could almost match the sun shined when the trees parted, letting the rays of sunshine hit the figure. She stretched and cracking her neck. Although she appeared like a normal teenage girl, expect for the glimmering aquas and two lush green colored marks on both her arms, which extended from her wrist curling around to her elbows. Normal. That's the word the guards labeled her as. What they thought was not true, far it. This teenage ninja was every thing but normal. But then again what teenage ninja is normal. The girl waved hello to the guards, giving them a big grin. Then she continued on her way to the Hokages office. The girls company however wasn't as cheerful as her. The older woman had on a frown. She was not looking to a babysitter to this kid, she didn't even have to do it but she saw the girl as a rude, annoying, loud little brat. The woman wanted to get her away from her mission to look like she could control the teen. That wasn't what was happening because they were going to the teen's mission. If the woman didn't stop her now she would have failed. Although she already failed the teen knew the woman was all high and mighty about having her way. Teen just flicked her away like she was a bug and continued onward.

* * *

I hope you like it. I need some reviews for me to continue with the story. So review please.


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is folks. Chapter 2. Just to warn people now that there will be slight yaoi in far off chapters but the rest will be straight parings. So no Boo's or Flames when that comes ok. Sorry if I made some of you feel uncomfortable. If you don't like those scenes don't read them. Anyways this means thoughts '...' for those that don't know. I don't own Naruto. So here's the chapter. Please Enjoy.

* * *

The Meeting of Chance

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I am finally going to meet her, after all these years. Father would be proud of me." The girl exclaimed.

"Please Nomi don't do this. You are going to ruin her life if you do this." The older woman complained. The girl, Nomi just rolled her eyes at the woman.

"You can't stop me. No one can make me do anything. I won't listen to you ever. Get that into your stupid brain, Vernto." Nomi snickered at the woman as she turned red with anger.

"How can you be so rube?" Vernto asked.

"I not being rube, I am just telling the truth."

"Nomi if you go through with your plans, what do you think will happen?"

"Something good will happen. Good for me. That's what I care about." Nomi explained as she stepped up to the door to the Hokage Tower. Vernto stepped in front of her blocking the door.

"Vernto," Nomi growled. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Nomi's voice changed into a sound of a deep animal voice and her eyes changed to the color of purple; while looking like the eyes of a falcon. Her face became more bird like for a moment. Vernto stood her ground while saying "You can't do this; I will not let you go through this door."

"We can do what we like. You can't control Nomi or me. Now get out of the way please." The voice coming from Nomi's lips sneered at the older ninja. Then she tore her away from the door. As Nomi went through the door her body turned back to normal. Her eyes returned to their natural shade of blue.

"Thanks Myu. I don't like it when she gets in my way." Nomi whispered to herself or more to a certain creature within her as she walked to the Hokage office. It seemed to whisper back to her saying 'you're welcome'. Vernto still left at the door shivered. 'That beast is horrible. I swear I'm still amazed how they can live together like that. It probably controls her decisions.' Vernto thought while racing after Nomi. Nomi was in front of the office, she took a deep breath. 'This is it. No turning back. I finally get to meet her.' Nomi reached for the doorknob and…

"NOMI DON'T!" Nomi blew the hair out of her eyes showing a face of irritation. 'Vernto never gives up.'

"I am going in that's final." Nomi said as she opened the door. What she saw had her heart beat faster. The office was big with windows that looked out on the village. But the people that were in the office were more important to Nomi at the moment. There were two women and a male in the room. The woman that was standing had short black hair and a pig in her arms. The other woman was sitting and Nomi knew she was the one. She had blond hair that was put into two long pigtails in the back. Her forehead had a diamond-like shape in the center. Her skin was smooth and soft looking that made her look younger then Nomi knew she was. Now the boy caught the most of Nomi's attention. The boy had blond hair that possibly matched hers. With tan skin that showed the orange clothes he was wearing off nicely. His eyes were a lighter blue then hers. And one look was all Nomi needed. He had it. She knew that kind of aura anywhere. This boy who looked like he hadn't a care in the world with that smile; He was a jinchuuriki, just like her. As he turn around to look at her, they both felt a reunion of the creatures within. It was filled with love, friendship, and...family?

* * *

Cliff hanger. Hehehe. I am starting to get evil with fanfiction. I need reviews from people to tell me to continue with the story in need at least two reviews for this chapter. I do this so I know people are reading this and liking it.

Nomi:Nan are you ok? This isn't like you.

Nan:I feel alive!

Nomi:*sweat drop* OK then.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok. Chapter 3 of The Meeting of Chance. Enjoy Sorry it took so long. It was thanksgiving.

* * *

The Meeting of Chance

Chapter 3

Nomi stood where she was as she stared at the boy in front of him. She was amazed at the levels of chakra that came from the boy. A ninja would be impressed by how he could hold that large amount of chakra. Nomi knew better then that; She was self-trained this field. More than half of this chakra came from a bigger source in his body. Nomi realized he had a frown on his face and stopped staring. She moved her gaze to the woman sitting behind the desk.

'This is her! It has to be! She's so beautiful. What should I say?' Nomi thought.

'Start with showing respect to her first. Then introduce your self to her.' A musical voice in her head said softly.

'As usual you are right. Thank you, Myu. You always help me.'

'Of course I'm right. You're welcome Nomi. I will always help you.' The voice replied. Nomi took a deep breath and stepped forward in front of the desk. She bowed to the woman. Nomi opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Vernto bursting into the room and trying to drag her away.

"Come on you should know better than to disturb the Hokage with your silly thoughts." Vernto shouted while tugging at Nomi's body. Nomi wouldn't move an inch.

"Since when do you tell me what I should or shouldn't do?" Nomi hissed.

"I command that you stop this foolish mission of your childish mind." Those words made something snap in Nomi. Her eyes started to change and narrowed.

"You don't command me! You can't control me." To show her point she was gone in an instant.

"No one can tell me what to do. I control myself." She bellowed from the beams above then appearing in front of Vernto growling.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! STOP THIS NOW!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. Nomi spun around facing Tsunade; giving her attention. Vernto mouth almost dropped to the floor.

'Nomi listen to her and did what she said! That's impossible!' Vernto thought.

"Now that's in order, who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I was going to but my so called companion rudely interrupted me." Nomi snarled at Vernto. Vernto stuck her nose in the air with a "hmpf".

"So what is your name?" the boy said while taking more steps to Nomi. This stranger felt familiar to him, someone he felt he could tell anything to.

"I am Nomi Matchi at your service." Nomi gave a bow to Tsunade; giving a big smile to the boy. "And this here rude person is Vernto." Vernto glared at Nomi and shouted.

"Hi Nomi, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the leaf village!" He gave a flashy smile.

"Hello Naruto. It is nice to meet you." Nomi greeted back with an almost identical grin.

"How long have you been in Konoha?"

"I just got here."

"So what do think of the place?"

"I like it here so far"

"That's goods." Naruto felt better than he ever felt before and he just met Nomi.

'This is weird. Very weird.' He thought.

"So what is your business in Konoha, Nomi?"

"I am here for the Hokage." Nomi said looking straight at Tsunade. "You don't remember me do you?"

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Nomi's heart sank at those words.

"Yes you have met me once before. You might remember my father though." Tsunade was confused but asked anyway.

"Who is your father?" Nomi's eyes grew sad at remembering her father.

"My father was Brethi Matchi."

"Was? Is he dead?" Nomi sadly nodded her head.

"I am very sorry to hear that but I don't remember that name either. I'm sorry." Tsunade said with seriousness.

"I thought as much." Nomi shrugged "Oh well I guess it's time I told you."

"Told me what?"

"I'm your daughter." The whole room was silent and everyone stared at Nomi with their mouths gaping at her.

* * *

Another Cliffhanger. YAY me I feel great. So now I need more reviews to continue people. Tell me how it was.

Nan:I'm the evil master! Muwhahah

Nomi: *sweat drop* seriously Nan are you OK?

Nan:Never better. *does the evil fingers*

Naruto: I don't like this side of Nan.

Nan: where is my Tammy?

Naruto and Nomi: Whose Tammy?

Nomi: Tammy is my best friend. Oh TAMMY. WHERE ARE YOU?

Naruto and Nomi: Freak. Must be an imaginary friend.

Nomi: Tam is not imaginary! You will see! TAMMY! HELP ME!


	5. Chapter 4

Now this took awhile to write but thats because someone was complaining about the length of it. I like to go one piece at a time. Anyways here is the fourth chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

The Meeting of Chance

Chapter 4

"You're my what?" Tsunade was confused and shock beyond compare. Shizune looked at the girl who just said that she was lady Tsunade's daughter. **This can't be true lady Tsunade never had a child. Did she? **Naruto had the most reaction to this information. His mouth was opened wide and his face was one of pure shock. **Well that puts the familiar feeling away. **He couldn't believe it. And that was his catch phrase for Kami's sake, "Believe it!" was what he always said.

"I'm your daughter." Nomi answered back to Tsunade with seriousness. Faster then any ninja could rival Nomi jumped up on the desk and place her hands on the sides of Tsunade's head. Tsunade felt a rush as memories flowed through her head. She saw Nomi's father and Nomi being born. All of those memories proved Nomi was right. Nomi had also proved her own theory right. Her mother had pushed those memories away because of the pain they held in them.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune shout sounded far off.

"NOMI GET DOWN! LET HER GO NOW!" Vernto's voice snapped as Nomi felt her being pulled from her mother. It was over. Nomi hit the floor with an "oof" and Tsunade fell back in her chair holding her head.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" Shizune asked hovering over her mentor.

"Baa-chan, what happened?" Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Baa-chan?" Nomi looked at Naruto then at her mother. "You're related to my mother Naruto?"

"No, he isn't related to me he just calls me that. Nomi what was that thing you just did? The thing to bring back my memories." Tsunade looked at her daughter. **My daughter. Mine. **She thought.

"I am sorry lord Hokage for whatever memories that Nomi has gave you. I will say that they are false." Vernto placed a hand on her heart.

"FALSE? FALSE! HOW DARE YOU SAY FALSE!" Nomi growled at Vernto, Nomi's eyes started to change again.

"Nomi that's enough!" Tsunade ordered. Nomi returned to normal looking at Tsunade trying to speak to her through eyes.

"I know that you're telling the truth. I believe you." The people who knew Tsunade looked at her probably seeing her act kind to someone for the first time.

"Thank you….Mother." Nomi felt happy saying that word. **Now, Now, Nomi don't get to excited you still have to deal with that control freak behind us. **The beast within reminded her. **Right, how should we deal with her? **Nomi turned to face Vernto, eyes narrowing. **'We could make a carpet out of her.' **

'**Myu, that is morbid.'**

'**So?'**

'**Myu, I don't want to kill someone.'**

'**Fine let the annoying bitch live' **

'**We really need an anger outlet for you Myu.' **Nomi giggle at the beast inwardly. While outward she had on a face of anger. Vernto was waiting to see when Nomi would make the first move. Naruto saw something when Nomi growled at Vernto. **Her eyes** **changed. That's weird. Maybe she a….. No she can't be.** Naruto shook his head at that question. **She is. **A voice in Naruto's head said. **What? **

'**The answer to your question brat.'**

'**Kyuubi? Is that..? Is that you?' **But then the voice was gone and Naruto was left to watch the scene before him. Vernto seem to be backing away from Nomi who was making steps toward her. Tsunade didn't like this "Vernto" person. Vernto accused her offspring of lying to her. She made Tsunade look like a victim of Nomi's wonderful gift. **I wonder if Nomi has my strength. **Tsunade smiled at that.

"Yes, I do have that super strength from you." Nomi turn around showing a goofy grin like what one would see on Naruto. **They are so much alike. **

"Really? Hey Naruto apparently we're alike." Nomi giggled. "And in more ways than one." She said under her breath.

"You can read minds Nomi?" Tsunade was even more proud. How many parents have a fast, strong, and mind reading kid.

"Yes." Nomi saw Naruto's scared face. "Don't worry Naruto I won't read your without permission.

"Are you sure?" Naruto eyed Nomi suspiciously.

"Absolutely."

"Ok then."

"See we are alike."

"In a very weird way but that's ok with me." Naruto gave Nomi a thumb up. Nomi laughed and threw her arms around Naruto pulling him into a hug. Naruto gladly returned the hug. A chough brought them back to reality. They let go of each other. Tsunade was giving Vernto the scariest glare Vernto had ever seen.

"I do believe that you, Vernto, have treated my daughter very rudely. I do not like that at all." Vernto gulped loudly at her last sentence.

"But lady Tsunade how can you be sure that Nomi is your daughter." Shizune didn't like the deadly aura Tsunade was making towards Vernto. "No offence Nomi it's just…"

"I know the facts. I am willing to be tested for blood that's it. I don't like people studying us…er…me."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem." Nomi turned to Vernto. "And you should leave now."

"What? Why should I leave?"

"Vernto, you lost."

"But..." Nomi interrupted Vernto.

"You lose. Forget it Vernto." Nomi turn her back to Vernto thus ending the conversation.

"Wow. I didn't think Baa-chan could actually make a child." Naruto got a hard whack to the head from Tsunade for that comment.

"Nomi Matchi, what village are you from?" Shizune asked.

"I have no village origin that father told me of." Nomi said placing a finger on her chin trying to remember.

"Well, you're from the village hidden in the leaves now. Welcome to the family." Naruto shouted. Nomi looked at Naruto with a curious look. Naruto started to feel like a freak. Until Nomi giggled.

"Thanks. I like you already."

"Gee, thanks. I… guess…" Naruto blushed. Tsunade smiled at the bond being made before her. **This could change everything.** She thought as the two teens were in a heavy discussion. A shriek made all of them realize that Vernto still hadn't left. Vernto was red with anger, looking at Nomi. This… child had disrespected, humiliated, and defeated her. The more Vernto thought about it, the more anger she became. Nomi, on the other hand was through with Vernto. **This has to stop. Now!**

"Vernto don't even think about. We both know who will win if you do it." Nomi knew Vernto would back down at this fact. Her face showed annoyance but she hung her head in defeat.

"Fine. You win Nomi. I hope to we meet again." Vernto said as she walked to the door. She stop just before she left and said.

"You better keep that beast under control." And she was gone. Nomi sighed. **Yes! She is finally out of our hair. **Nomi shouted in her head praising Kami that Vernto was gone. But Naruto question stopped her thoughts.

"What did she mean by 'that beast'?"

"Uh… ah." She bowed her head. All the people in the room looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, you see… I am… like you Naruto."

"Me? How?"

"I am… a… jinchuuriki." Nomi looked through her bangs at the people in front of her. Shizune's eyes were wide with shock. Tsunade's face was filled with surprise. Naruto's face was priceless, His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open. In all it was a funny site to see with Naruto.

* * *

There done. I am happy with my self right now. So please review but remember. I like reviews not flames. I need reviews so I can continue. They tell me people are reading my chapters.

Nan: I am telling you that Tammy is real.

Naruto: Sure Nomi. Sure.

*Tam Apparates*

Tam: Hi!

Nomi and Naruto: O_o

Nomi: Tammy! *runs over and hugs*

Tam: Nice to see you to Nan.

Nan: Did you get lost in the floo network again?

Tam: Yes! GOD I hate the floo network. If you say a single word wrong you get lost. It so annoying. Anyways, moving on.

Nan: Told you guys she was real.

Naruto and Nomi: O_O what... how... did she get here.

Nan: She teleported by a process called apparation. I think.

Tam: Yes very good Nan.

Nan: Thanks Tammy.

Nomi and Naruto: What does that even mean.

Tam: You guys never read Harry Potter. Idiots. *rolls eyes*


	6. Chapter 5

Hi there people. Here is the fifth chapter and final chapter of The Meeting of Chance. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter of the Change of a Person. Anyway I think that I am going to make one more chapter then end this story. Should I make a sequel to this? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Meeting of Chance

Chapter 5

"I am… a… jinchuuriki." Nomi said.

Those words were still ringing clear in Naruto's head as he walked through the village to his apartment. The event was still fresh in his mind. Nomi had explained to Tsunade that she had a demon inside her. A demon that was willing to be with Nomi. Nomi's demon Myuubi, met Nomi when she was a little girl and after a great friendship was made between them, Nomi was dying because of an attack by enemies. Myuubi gave  
Nomi the chance to live by apparently using her body as a nest for Myuubi to live in. Nomi agreed happily. That allowed Nomi to gain access to Myuubi's chakra and knowledge. Naruto shook his head at the memory of Nomi explaining in great detail about the tale. **She and I aren't the same. Nomi was given a choice, where as I never got to decide. ** **However, she… just being besides her makes me seem confident. I wonder why. **A dark voice seemed to answer Naruto.

'**People think the same way about you. You, who suffered a horrible childhood, have always seemed cheerful and energetic. It's addicting.'**

'**Kyuubi? Is that you? What do you mean addicting?'**

'**You better watch out or someone just might take you as theirs.' **Kyuubi's comment puzzled the obvious Naruto.

'**Theirs? I don't understand.' **Kyuubi sighed at that thought.

'**Nevermind. You will have to learn on your own. Oh, and you better start running. It seems that the girl with pink hair found out about the bucket of water from this morning.' **Naruto whipped his head around in time to see a very furious Sakura storming towards him.

"Nnnaaarrruuuttoo!" Naruto started running for his life as Sakura ran after him with murderous intent. "I can't believe you Naruto. How could you pull a prank on me like that? When I get you I'm gonna make you wish you weren't born."

"Hey take it easy Sakura. I didn't mean for you to go under that ladder. It just happened. OK?" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"OK?" She shrieked. People moved to get out of the she-devil's way. "It is not OK. Come here Naruto."

"No can do Sakura. See you." With that Naruto disappeared out of Sakura range. He didn't really disappear. Naruto used his Sexy jutsu to change into a girl with two large blonde pigtails wearing a dress.

"No that was a close one. Now to get home before Nomi gets there." Naruto whispered. But Sakura was smarter then that and found Naruto immediately.

"There you are." Naruto stiffened at the evil tone in Sakura's voice. He turned slowly to see an evil Sakura looking at him. "You're dead NARUTO!" She said cracking her hands.

"Now Sakura can't we talk this-" Naruto was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto shut his eyes praying in his head. **Oh, please don't be who I think that is. **Naruto turn towards the voice and saw a shocked Nomi in front of him. **Oh no it is. It's Nomi. Great this just great.** Naruto groaned inwardly.

"Naruto? It is you, isn't it?"

"Hi Nomi. Look I can explain this."

"That is awesome!" Naruto looked at Nomi like she was insane. "You have to teach me this…this…jutsu."

"Ah, Nomi I don't think-"

"Please Naruto. Pretty please." Nomi went up to Naruto's face, making an adorable puppy face. Naruto stopped breathing not because of Nomi's face. It was because of fact that Sakura was pissed and choking Naruto. Nomi looked around Naruto to see why he was turning purple. She saw a very angry girl with pink hair choking Naruto from behind. Within seconds Sakura was on the ground lying on her back and Naruto was hyperventilating from lack of air. Nomi glared down at the pinkette, her arms crossed.

"Do you mind telling me why you were trying to choke Naruto to death?" Nomi asked drumming her fingers on her arms.

"Naruto pulled a prank on me by dumping a bucket of water on me." Sakura eyes threw daggers at Naruto.

"Well, still you don't have to kill him."

"Whatever. Anyways who are you?"

"I am Nomi Matchi at your service." Nomi gave a bow and offered a hand to Sakura. Sakura took the hand pulling her up. She dusted herself off and turned to Naruto and said.

"Naruto, you get away this time. But the next time I will make you pay dearly. Got it?" Sakura said raising her fist to Naruto's face.

"I got it, Sakura." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good. Nice meeting you, Nomi." Sakura smiled at Nomi while waving as she left. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, that was a close one." Nomi leaned up to Naruto's face with her blue eyes sparkling. "Uh…Nomi what are you-"

"That is so amazing that you can change into a girl! Oh, please Naruto teach me." Nomi begged clutching his dress. Naruto realized he was still a girl so he changed back and started walking home with a happy Nomi still holding on.

"Please Naruto teach me."

"See that's the thing Nomi I can't teach you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl. The jutsu only works for guys."

"You can teach me to change into a guy then. Please Naruto." Nomi gave a puppy dog eyes that was to cute to resist.

"No Nomi." Naruto stated wlking again after realizing that he had stopped. Nomi easily caught up to him.

"Then can I make a deal?" Naruto stopped turned his head to Nomi showing he was listening. "How about I teach you about jinchuurikies? Like how to be a jinchuuriki. And in exchange you teach me that jutsu of yours. So what do you say? Hm?" Nomi asked waiting for the idea to settle in Naruto's head.

"Would it help me control Kyuubi?" Naruto watched Nomi's face turn in disgust.

"No. I don't help make demons be controlled. But I will help you and Kyuubi learn to work together. How does that sound?" Naruto gave this a bit of thought. **What if Kyuubi doesn't want to work with me? **Naruto's hopes went down.

'**I am willing to try to do it. But what about you…kit?'**

'**I don't know . Wait you are willing to try?'**

'**Yes.'**

'**Then I say I'm willing to try to.' **Naruto agreed shaking his head. Naruto looked at Nomi once more and said.

"You got a deal." They both shook hands then continued onward to Naruto's apartment. Nomi was cheerful as was Myuubi for they both got what they wanted in the deal that was part of this meeting of chance.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. I would like at least four reviews for this chapter, please. I love reviews not flames.

Nan: So now that's done I want ramen. Anyone else?

Naruto:ME! I WANT RAMEN!

Nomi: Is it that good?

Nan: Nomi you are going to learn that Naruto loves ramen. I mean _loves _ramen.

Nomi: Wow. I think I'll have one bowl too please.

Tam: You guys and your ramen. *looks at the three eating ramen*

Nan: Hey Tam. I got you red vines. *showes red vines to Tam*

Tam: Oh God. Thank you.

Nan: No problem. *goes back to eating ramen*


	7. Chapter 6

Ok here it is people. I don't own Naruto. I have a lazy butt right now but should be able to break it if I get a lot of reviews. Enjoy. Please read down a the end of the story if you are confused about Nomi.

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto was smiling as he walked through the gate of Konoha after a long mission. His three little Genin were busy chattering away about their mission. He was happy to have them. Their names were Rimo Wong, Crystal Gilles, and Nan Knight. Of course they were a handful for the Jonin but they were worth it. They were smart, energetic, and curious little ones. Naruto loved that about them. Currently Crystal was shouting at Nan who just turns his head away from her, ignoring the screams she made. Rimo was trying to make her calm down so she wouldn't make Nan go away from him. Naruto shook his head as he sighed. Rimo really likes Nan even though he was a boy.

"Nan, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Crystal ordered.

"I don't have to. Besides you're annoying me." That only made her angrier.

"Now listen here you-"

"Please Crystal stop bugging Nan." Rimo pleaded. He whimpered at the glare she gave him.

"Shut it! You have say in this! So just but out you-. Ow Nan, that hurt!" Crystal shouted after Nan had had enough of her yelling.

"Leave Rimo out of this. He didn't do anything to you."

"He was being a pest!"

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was."

"No he wasn't."

"Ah Sensei please make them stop fighting!" Rimo said running behind his sensei. Naruto sighed. **Poor Rimo. He so scare because Crystal always picks on that he's afraid to stand up for Nan. **Naruto looked down at frighten, little red-head. Then at the two other Genin who were almost at each other's throats. **And those two are more often than not bickering. So stressful.**

'**They're young.' The voice in Naruto's mind said.**

'**Kyuubi? How are you?'**

'**I feel better now. That attack drained me a little but I'm fine.'**

'**Glad to hear that. And thank you for helping.'**

'**You're…welcome. Now if only your students were as polite.'**

'**That'll be the day.'**

'**I'm sure it will be. You better stop them. They're trying to kill one another now.' **And with that Naruto indeed saw them about to kill. So he went up to them and just when he was about to yank them apart Rimo pointed to the roof near by and said.

"Hey look its Nomi-sensei!"

"Nomi-sensei! Where?" Crystal saw where Rimo was pointing at and slammed Nan out of her way. Naruto picked Nan off the ground and looked at the roof. There was a man that wore blue vest with a grey long sleeved shirt under it and grey pants. He had blonde hair was long enough to reach his shoulders with the red hat he was also wearing. As you could guess he was hot. Very hot as in appearance. Naruto just shook his head at the love-sick girl look his female student gave the man. The man had heard the name called and look towards the direction of the sound. He smiled at Naruto.

"Hey look whose back." He said standing up.

"Oh come on Nomi, I was only gone for three days." Naruto joked as Nomi came down.

"Well? How did it go?" Nomi asked looking at the three Genin. Nan ran up to Nomi and said.

"Our first real mission was a success. The scrolls are safe and sound in the Poltin temple; although we did run into some ninjas on the way." Nan explained excitedly.

"Oh, were they enemy ninjas?" Nomi looked at Naruto nod.

"Yeah they were but we showed them." Nan said making punches at the air. Rimo coughed to get Nan's attention; then gestured his head to their sensei. "Well that is Naruto-sensei mostly showed them." He added quickly.

"I see." Nomi said smirking at the other jinchuuriki. This was a private joke between the two adults.

"Nice to see you, Nomi-sensei." Crystal said shyly a blush on her face. Naruto sighed and looked at Nomi. **She isn't always this shy. Usually she is a cruel beast to her team members. **Naruto thought to Nomi.

'**Well she is pretty cute right now.' Nomi replied.**

'**Trust me. She's never like this. Only with guys she likes are cool, hot, or handsome.'**

'**Wow. That is a crazy.'**

'**You have no idea.' **They were interrupted by Crystal as her shouting got their attention.

"Are you nuts, Rimo?" The adults turned to see a scared Rimo looking at an angry Crystal. "Who would like you? You're gay." Rimo's face was one of pure horror as Crystal let out his secret. He looked slightly to see Nan's face but saw no emotion. Crystal flipped her brown hair still on the topic. "I don't think… No, I know that no girl or boy would go for someone like you." Rimo was at this point like shattered glass that Crystal thought was ugly and decided to drop it on the ground then stomp on it. Rimo felt so horrible that he curled up in to a ball and hid his face. Shame was all he felt. Crystal slapped her hand to her mouth at the words she said. Crystal almost couldn't believe how she could have said those horrible.

"Rimo? Oh Kami, Rimo I'm so sorry. Rimo please don't cry." Crystal ran over to the close to sobbing Rimo and hugged him. Rimo was shocked. But the sisterly love in the hug Crystal gave him calmed him down. He turned to face her.

"Are you ok now?" She asked worried.

Rimo wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. Just then Naruto transformed into a female (clothed. He not a big pervert…much) and walked up to his or hers in this case, two hugging students. Naruto turned around and crouched, motioning Rimo to get on her back.

"Rimo, hop on. I know that me being a guy will make you feel uncomfortable." Rimo blushed at the last part. He opened his mouth to protest but Naruto held up a hand. "Don't think I don't know about your injured ankle. I know and we need to get you to the Hokage to fix it. Understood?" Rimo only nodded.

Rimo held on tight to his sensei's shoulders while listening to his teammates chatter away to Nomi. Nomi was smiling at the children in front of him. He talked to Naruto in their minds so they didn't disturb the Genin with their own talk.

'**They're so full of energy.' **Nomi said cheerfully.

'**They remind me of my own squad back then.'**

'**So have you found that guy…Sasuke?'**

'**No…'**

'**Something happened on the mission, didn't it?' **Nomi asked.

'**I felt…I'm not sure Nomi. I think I felt his chakra near by.'**

'**Be cautious Naruto. Please stay safe. If not for me, for them.' **Nomi said looking at the young ninjas. Naruto nodded. He would need to be careful to stay away from Sasuke. The jinchuuriki felt that the Uchiha was after him…maybe in more ways than one. But he knew that with Nomi beside him, he was powerful. After all Nomi caused a change of a person.

How right he was. At that moment near the edge of the forest, at the gate of Konoha a silent Uchiha was sitting and waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

I know that all of you are probably kill me but that's the last chapter of The Change of a Person. I know that there is no real good action in it but I promise that the sequel have a lot of action in it. So I want lots of reviews please. Also I am looking for some one to take a crack at making a picture of Nomi either gender. If you want to try then tell me so I can tell you what Nomi looks like. I promise that the next story is going to awesome. What do you think of the little Genin? I know that some people are confused about Nomi being a guy so here goes. Nomi can switch gender now since Naruto taught her/him the sexy justu which he/she modified. Now it has been a year since Nomi came to the village so Nomi chooses to be a boy more often b/c of three reasons. 1. Nomi can be with Naruto without people asking if they are going out. 2. Nomi can go to boy areas without other creeping men out. 3. Nomi likes to be a playboy.

Naruto:I feel scared Sasuke is looking at me weird. *hids behind Nan*

Nan:Naruto hey don't use me as a shield.

Sasuke:Nan move I need to get Naruto.

Nomi:Oh no you don't your not going to lay a hand on Naruto. *Beats up Sasuke*

Nan:*sweatdrops* Well thats all folks. Hey Nan don't kill Sasuke I need him for the next story. Nan I need him alive. *Runs off screen to stop Nan*

Naruto: See you next time. *eats ramen happily*


	8. The Sequel

**Author's Note**

**Hey there people. I am here to tell you that the Sequel to the change of a person is up**. **It's called One Clan Lost, Another Clan Gained for now until I find a better title for it. So please read it. Thank you**.


	9. PLEASE READ

**To Readers:**

****Sorry guys will update the next chapters soon it's just school is really taking time and my writer's block is not helping. But I read this and I strongly believe in this cause that fanfiction shouldn't take down stories with lemons in them. There just deleted and erased from fanfiction. I have several stories I had read fics that had some lemons in them with amazing plots and I can't find them. So please Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Nan203**


End file.
